


Awkward Adult Catch Up

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an old college friend of Edgar's comes for dinner, and we find out he and Edgar have less in common now than he and Mars do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Adult Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froodliestfroodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froodliestfroodle/gifts).



> TECHNICALLY this doesn't have a title but AO3 makes me title so title. I wrote this for a [prompt](http://eerie-indiana.livejournal.com/67017.html?thread=248521#t248521) over at the Eerie, Indiana fic fest. I didn't quite fill the prompt but this was what came to me...and I know froods won't mind.

Meeting your parents old friends is generally an awkward and uncomfortable experience, so when Edgar announces his old college friend Carlos is going to be in town, Marshall's about ready to come up with some monster hunting excuse to get out of it. Except his parents know him too well and, well, they head him off at the pass and whatever other cliches translate to "prevent our son from escaping awkward small talk and boring adult catch up time."

 

What actually happens is Carlos brings his boyfriend, Cecil, which is kind of a novel idea for Marshall since the extent of his knowledge of romantic relationships is his parents (and Tripp, but Mars tries not to remember that) and his own crushes on various people. Seeing Carlos and Cecil together makes Mars think of Devon, for some reason he can't quite figure, and that saddens him a bit. Except it also makes him think of Dash which is just a giant ball of awkward things Mars isn't ready to deal with so he pushes it aside and tries to pay attention to what's being discussed.

 

And judging by the look of mild panic on his father's face, it might be something he doesn't want to miss.

 

"I was investigating a house that didn't exist," Carlos is explaining. "All of the evidence said that it _did_ exist, but it really didn't. It was fascinating!"

 

"That's impossible, Carlos," Edgar says in a quite voice.

 

It's Cecil now who speaks up. "Oh and then there was that exciting mayoral election," he says. "The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in your House and a five headed dragon were the candidates. It was an interesting campaign."

 

Edgar's face is turning an odd shade of red, but Marshall isn't too concerned about this. He's much more interested in what Carlos and Edgar are talking about and what it means for his own research.

 

So when Carlos and Cecil leave and Edgar sighs and says "At last that fiasco is over with!" Marshall is sitting on the bottom step of the front stairs and when his parents turn around after showing their guests out Marshall stands and says, "That was awesome, can we see them again soon?"

 

He's almost positive he hears a soft laugh come from behind him.

 


End file.
